


Need You Now

by shnixangel



Series: Love You, Goodbye [2]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The realisation that he was in love with Nick had hit him like a tonne of bricks.  Louis had spent the first few days in a complete daze, the others constantly having to ask him what was wrong, and prompt him in interviews.  They’d flown off to America to promote Made In The A.M. and it had taken Louis’ mind off things during the day, but when he lay in bed in his hotel room, he couldn’t stop thinking of Nick.  He’d spent a good hour going through the photos on his phone of the stupid selfies they’d taken together.<br/>___</p><p>‘Louis?’ Nick asked with a shy smile.</p><p>Louis turned to Nick, putting on his best smile before he did so, but his breath was still taken away by how stunning Nick looked.  ‘Hey.’ He managed to croak out quietly.</p><p>‘I didn’t know you were coming.  It’s great to see you.’ Nick said warmly.<br/>‘Er, I wasn’t – Simon called me a few hours ago and asked me to come and give Anton some advice and guidance.’ Louis explained, a little disappointed when Nick removed his hand from Louis’ shoulder.<br/>‘It’s great to see you.  Shit, sorry, I’ve already said that, haven’t I?’ Nick laughed nervously.  ‘You hanging around for long?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did say there might be a sequel and here it is! This has more or less just written itself over the last 24 hours and I couldn't have done it without Shniam metaphorically holding my hand, suggesting brilliant ideas and reading it through for me (what a hardship that was, eh?!).
> 
> Title is from Lady Antebellum's song, Need You Now.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read the first part and left comments and kudos - they mean so much and it makes me so happy that people have enjoyed it.

Louis turned off the On Demand Breakfast Show as it ended, catching up on the show from Friday. There were two weeks to it being Christmas, and One Direction were now off for two weeks over Christmas, but then the first few months of the New Year were just tying up stuff they were already contractually obliged to do.

Louis had known as he sat in the car outside Nick’s Primrose Hill flat that he’d made a mistake breaking up with Nick but he hadn’t realised the full force of his feelings for Nick until that moment. He’d watched Nick drive off to work but Louis had stayed in the car for at least two hours, thinking over what he’d done, before he felt brave enough to drive.

The realisation that he was in love with Nick had hit him like a tonne of bricks. Louis had spent the first few days in a complete daze, the others constantly having to ask him what was wrong, and prompt him in interviews. They’d flown off to America to promote Made In The A.M. and it had taken Louis’ mind off things during the day, but when he lay in bed in his hotel room, he couldn’t stop thinking of Nick. He’d spent a good hour going through the photos on his phone of the stupid selfies they’d taken together.

One night, Harry had come knocking on his door and Louis had opened the door, his eyes slightly red and puffy and Harry had just walked in, shut the door and given Louis the biggest hug of his life and Louis had just fallen apart and told Harry everything.

Harry had been far more supportive than Louis felt he would’ve been if Harry had been in a secret relationship for months and not told anyone and then Louis found it out it had been his own best friend. He’d encouraged Louis to just tell Nick the truth, that he’d made a mistake, but Louis was far too embarrassed by what he’d done so Harry had told him that he was making a bigger mistake if he wasn’t willing to own up to his first mistake.

*** 

The last few weeks had been a whirlwind of promoting the album and as a result, Louis hadn’t seen episodes of The X Factor, which had meant that he’d at least been able to avoid seeing Nick on television.

But it was Sunday night, and it was the final of The X Factor and Louis’d had every intention of avoiding it on TV like the plague, but then he’d had a call from Simon who had invited him over to the studios, and Louis wasn’t quick enough to come up with a believable answer as to why he couldn’t go and Simon had told him he’d expect him an hour or so before the show went live. Simon had Anton in the final and he thought Louis could be good at advising them all how to handle the final.

So an hour before a car was meant to pick him up – Simon had insisted on it ‘because, of course, you’ll come to the after party’, Louis got out of the shower, wondering what the hell to wear. He had wardrobes and wardrobes of clothes that he’d accumulated over the years, but he had no idea what to wear. He needed to show Nick that he was doing fine, that he wasn’t missing him at all, but at the same time, he wanted Nick to catch his breath when he saw him and not be able to take his eyes away from him.

Eventually, he settled on an outfit similar to what he’d worn the last time they were on The X Factor. A pair of tight fitting, snug black trousers, a loose navy blue t-shirt which draped over his collarbones well and a black tailored jacket. 

Half an hour before he was due to leave, there was a knock on his door and he went downstairs to let Lou in.

‘Thank you so much. I really need to look good tonight.’ He told her as they went into his kitchen so that he could sit down and let Lou work her magic.

‘Anything to do with a certain judge?’ Lou teased him as she set out her things and started brushing through Louis’ hair.

Louis looked at her through the mirror in front of him. ‘Haz has got a big mouth, hasn’t he?’

Lou grinned, winked and shrugged her shoulders all at the same time. ‘Dunno what you mean!’

*** 

Louis sat nervously in the car on the way to Wembley. There was a fair amount of traffic, but his driver was confident they’d be there in plenty of time. The closer they got to Wembley though, the sicker he felt.

Just as he arrived, his phone bleeped. ‘Good luck, Nick will be so pleased to see you.’ Harry’s message read.

‘We’ll see. Thanks mate.’ Louis texted back before pocketing his phone, making sure he had that, his wallet and keys and then took a deep breath as he got out of the car.

*** 

Walking through the corridors backstage on Final Night brought so many memories flooding back to Louis and he couldn’t help but feel a rush of affection for everything they’d been through.

As he approached Simon’s dressing room, he heard Nick’s laugh floating around in the air and he found his breath caught in his throat. Stopping to take a moment, he glanced around but there was no sign of Nick anywhere. Letting out a sigh, he knocked on Simon’s door and let himself in.

*** 

It was ten minutes before show time and Louis was stood backstage, talking to Anton when he heard Nick’s voice close by. Trying to keep himself focused on Anton, Louis smiled up at Anton before he excused himself. 

He wasn’t sure whether he wanted Nick to see him before the show started, because if Louis had been in Nick’s position, he was fairly sure it would put him off his stride for the whole night and he didn’t want Nick to feel out of sorts when he had a great chance of winning the show tonight and Louis didn’t want to ruin that feeling for him.

Just as he stepped away from Anton, he felt a hand on his shoulder and Louis stopped, knowing exactly whom the hand belonged to.

‘Louis?’ Nick asked with a shy smile.

Louis turned to Nick, putting on his best smile before he did so, but his breath was still taken away by how stunning Nick looked. ‘Hey.’ He managed to croak out quietly.

‘I didn’t know you were coming. It’s great to see you.’ Nick said warmly.  
‘Er, I wasn’t – Simon called me a few hours ago and asked me to come and give Anton some advice and guidance.’ Louis explained, a little disappointed when Nick removed his hand from Louis’ shoulder.  
‘It’s great to see you. Shit, sorry, I’ve already said that, haven’t I?’ Nick laughed nervously. ‘You hanging around for long?’

Louis shrugged. ‘I’m not sure. Simon mentioned an after party…’

Nick nodded enthusiastically. ‘You should stay.’ He said.  
‘Maybe. Think you’re wanted.’ Louis said, nodding at Rita over Nick’s shoulder who was stood watching them carefully.

Nick glanced over his shoulder and although Louis couldn’t see the look on Nick’s face, he saw the fleeting nod of Rita’s head towards Louis and then towards the stage. 

‘Good luck tonight Nick.’ Louis said, touching his fingers to Nick’s elbow, which made Nick jolt back to him.

‘Thanks…’ Nick trailed off as Louis headed for the arena.

*** 

‘How’s it going?’ Harry messaged Louis a while later, just before the show was going off air for the short break before the results show. ‘He looks great, doesn’t he?’

Louis sighed, rolling his eyes. Trust Harry to bring up just how good Nick had looked. Whilst Louis had obviously noticed how good Nick looked when they’d had their brief conversation, he’d managed to not trip over his words or drool at Nick’s feet, but he’d barely taken his eyes off of Nick since the show had started. 

Nick was obviously nervous for Che, but he was on great form, praising all the contestants, not just his own, and critiquing them constructively. Louis had never been sure why the media had such a downer on Nick being a judge – he thought Nick was the best of them all, and it wasn’t just because he’d been sleeping with Nick. He was honest, kind and helpful and wasn’t condescending as the others could be.

Replying to Harry, Louis slid out of his chair as the cameras stopped rolling and headed back stage to see everyone.

*** 

He spent the next hour watching Nick’s every move, occasionally catching Nick’s eye and smiling briefly at him before turning back to whoever he’d been speaking to.

As he tried to work out whether he could find the courage to go back and speak to Nick, Louis heard Nick cry out in surprise as somebody appeared in the green room with them and he watched in slow motion as Nick greeted Michael with a huge hug and a kiss, somebody Louis had met once and had been fairly sure who had a crush on Nick.

Feeling his world closing around him and short of breath, Louis hurriedly excused himself from talking to whomever he had been talking to, he suddenly couldn’t even remember names or what they’d been talking about, and he tried to sneak out of the room.

‘Where you off to?’ Rita asked as she cornered him at the door.

Louis gave her a big smile, trying to seem as though he was completely fine, despite the fact he felt like dying inside. ‘Just to get some air and have a fag. Won’t be long. Good luck.’ He said, on autopilot.

‘Make sure you come back, yeah?’ She said quietly, nodding briefly in Nick’s direction.

*** 

‘Is he seeing Michael?’ Louis messaged Harry, his fingers shaking as he tried to smoke his cigarette and type at the same time. It was cold outside but he felt like his insides were on fire.

Louis watched the three dots blink as Harry replied. ‘Not that I know of, why?’  
‘He’s just shown up. Nick kissed him.’  
‘Fairly sure it’s nothing Lou. Go back inside and make sure you talk to him again.’ Harry ordered.

Louis rolled his eyes, locked his phone and closed his eyes as he leant against an outside wall. The temptation to bolt into a car and just get home was overwhelming and he knew he couldn’t go back inside and be nice and happy and see Nick playing happy families with Michael.

As he unlocked his phone to call the car service, Simon appeared beside him. 

‘Thanks for coming tonight, it’s been good, hasn’t it?’ Simon asked as Louis nodded.

Before he knew it, Louis was being ushered back inside when someone came out to call Simon back in. As they walked towards the main arena, Louis caught sight of Nick and Michael stood together, Michael leaning against a wall and Nick stood close in front of him, one hand in Michael’s.

Louis thought that, when Nick saw him and Simon walking along the corridor, Nick dropped Michael’s hand quickly but he didn’t acknowledge Nick in any way as they walked on past.

*** 

Louis managed to lose Simon as the judges were ushered into the arena to take their places for the results. Louis watched from the wings of the stage as the results show got under way and the person in third place was announced.

When Anton was told he’d come third, Louis immediately dialled for the car service. He knew he should hang around to offer some words of advice to Anton, but he couldn’t stand to watch anymore and he really didn’t have a reason to be there now.

***

It was gone midnight by the time Louis managed to get through his front door. He’d discovered via Twitter that Che had won and whilst he was pleased for Nick, he couldn’t get the image of him celebrating the win with Michael now out of his head and he needed a drink to numb just how raw the pain was feeling.

Having set Sky Plus up to record both shows, Louis grabbed a bottle of Captain Morgan rum, a glass from the kitchen and he sank down on the comfortable sofa, and put the TV on, pressing Play on The X Factor Results Show. He knew that he should get something to mix the rum with but he just wanted to erase the night’s events from his mind forever.

It was gone 2am when it finished, after Louis had fast-forwarded through the adverts, pausing the screen on Nick’s face on too many occasions to count. He’d drunk over half the bottle of rum and as he sat up, he felt the alcohol hit his brain like a freight train.

Dizzily, he got up and retrieved his phone from where it had fallen out of his pocket and shot across the room. He blinked disbelievingly as he saw there was a text message from Nick.

Fumbling with the phone as he tried to remember his passcode and remembering his phone had fingerprint technology, Louis pulled up the text message, his fingers shaking as he did so.

‘It was great to see you earlier. Sorry you couldn’t hang around for the after party. Hope you had a good night. X.’

‘No, you don’t get to send me fucking kisses, you wanker.’ Louis muttered to himself, picking up the bottle of rum and taking a long gulp from it before he set the bottle down on the edge of the coffee table in front of him and he exited his messages and went into his Contacts, pressing Call against Nick’s number.

It rang and rang and rang and eventually, he got the tone to indicate the call had been cut off so he called it again. And again. And again.

15 minutes later, and Louis realised he’d made over 12 calls to Nick’s landline and he whacked himself on the head with his palm. ‘Of course he’s not there you fucking idiot! Why would he be at home if he’s celebrating?! Unless he’s fucking that Michael guy in celebration…no….stop talking Louis, you idiot.’ He berated himself.  
Opening his messaging app again, Louis began to type.

‘Yoou wonnnnnn, yayyyy yo. You desrvd it. Couldn’t stay. Fuck the kisses.’ 

Pressing Send, Louis threw his phone onto the other sofa and turned the TV channel over onto MTV where it was playing late night love songs. ‘Fuck, this isn’t what I need.’ He groaned, but was too tired to care to look for the remote.

When Lady Antebellum’s Need You Now came on, Louis turned onto his front, grabbing a nearby cushion and attempted to smother himself with it. He’d heard this less than 24 hours after he’d broken up with Nick and he completely associated it with what he’d done and it was the last thing he wanted to hear.

Rolling off the sofa, he retrieved his phone. ‘You ruined this song for meeeeee. lOved this before I borke my heat.’ He typed again.

Taking another sip of rum, Louis proceeded to send a few more text messages over the next hour, getting more and more irate that Nick wasn’t replying to them. 

‘Your shit was shirt.’

‘Fuck that, ur shirt was fucking awful.’

‘That’s mean, I’m einb eamn, it probably wasn’t awful on hte hanger…u juts meda it suck.’

‘And your hair was too poofy.’

It was 4am when Louis suddenly woke up on the sofa, his phone resting on his face where he’d presumably dropped it, waiting for a message back from Nick. Unlocking his phone, he swore when he saw Nick hadn’t replied and cringed as he read back the messages.

As he scrolled through his Contacts, he found Nick’s mobile number and pressed Call before he could change his mind.

Louis groaned in annoyance as the call went to voicemail and he heard Nick’s voice tell him that he wasn’t able to take the call right now.

‘Why? Why can’t you take my call?’ Louis slurred down the phone. ‘It’s not like you’re out partying…oh, no, that’s right, you probably are. Really, mate, so pleased that Che won. Look, think I may have sent you some stupid messages. Blame Captain Morgan.’ Louis giggled, pausing momentarily to take another mouthful. ‘Shit, I’m sure this bottle was full when I got home. Anyway, I digress…look at me, using a big word at…fuck, what time is it? 4am?! Fuck me…you know what…I’d like that…anyway, shut up Louis. Text messages. I may have sent some mean ones. I probably didn’t mean them. I dunno, I can barely sit up right now, let alone read what I wrote. I called your flat too. Like, a hundred times and I may have sent Pig mad with the phone ringing. Sorry. I miss her. Can I get, like, visitation rights, as you know, she loved me so much. I…’

Louis stared at the phone as it told him that the message was the maximum length, so he called the number again, waiting for Nick’s messaging service to kick in again.

‘Seriously, why don’t the phone companies make longer messaging? How many people leave drunk, stupid messages on the phones of people they love that get cut off…fuck, no, anyway…I miss Pig. And I might miss you too. Can’t believe you’ve moved on though. You always told me Michael was just a friend…fucking friends eh? Oi oi.’ Louis cheered sadly down the phone, although he wasn’t sure why he was cheering.

He was silent for a few moments, before he started talking again. ‘Fuck this Nicholas. I miss you. I was so stupid to leave. I’m miserable without you and the break hasn’t even fucking started yet…’

When Louis was cut off for the second time, he punched Nick’s number in again determinedly, waiting to leave another message. 

‘I can’t believe this is cutting me off! Are you there? Are you listening and laughing at how stupid your phone is?!’ Louis giggled, imagining Nick listening to these messages and cutting Louis off deliberately. ‘Or is Pig listening? Like, have I rung your flat again? Fuck, have I?!’ Louis laughed, moving the phone away from his ear and checking the number. ‘Nope. It’s your mobile. Maybe I should call the flat, and talk to Pig. Can she answer a phone?’ Louis hiccupped as he giggled again, shoving his hand over his mouth as he imagined Pig answering the phone. ‘Hello. This is Pig.’ Louis said in a deep voice before bursting out into laughter again.

When the call cut him off a third time, Louis could barely stop laughing before he started the next message. ‘Hi Pig. How are you? “Hi Louis, I miss you.” Do you think Pig has an accent, like Vic? Do dogs bark with accents? Nah…I think she sounds gravelly like Mariella Frostypants…what’shername…’ Louis slurred. ‘Frostup. What a stupid name that is!’ 

Louis pulled the phone away from his face as he breathed heavily with laughter. Finally calming himself down, Louis brought the phone back to his mouth. ‘Fuck Nick, I’m sorry, I don’t think these messages make any sense! Probably more than my text messages, although if Liam had sent them, they might make more sense and he’s fucking awful with spelling!’

Pausing, Louis yawned. ‘I miss you.’ He mumbled, hanging up and laying back down on the sofa, falling asleep immediately. 

*** 

Louis awoke with a start when he landed on the floor of his lounge. ‘What the fuck…’ He muttered as he rolled onto all fours. ‘Ouch…oh fuck…’ He groaned as his brain started banging loudly in his head.

He gently got up off the floor, unsure what had woken him but just as he sat down again, he heard a knock at the door.

Peering at his watch, he blinked a few times when he saw it was 5am. He really hoped it wasn’t fans because otherwise they were going to see a side to him that nobody liked. Deciding to ignore it, he sighed when the knocking continued insistently.

Louis put his hands on the edge of the sofa and hauled himself up with a loud sigh and stumbled towards the front door, banging into a hallway table and a coat rack on the way. He cringed as the coat rack hit the floor with a loud bang as he pulled open the front door.

‘Do you know what time…’ Louis started to snap and then shut himself up abruptly as he saw Nick stood in the doorway with his back to him.

Time seemed to stand still as Nick turned around to face him, a sad look on his face. He was wearing a pair of skinny black jeans and the most beautiful coat Louis had ever seen him wear, a navy blue pea coat, buttons all done up, fitted to Nick’s slim body. He had a huge turquoise scarf wrapped around his neck and gloves on his hands.

‘Hi.’ Nick smiled softly.  
‘What are you doing here?’ Louis blurted out bluntly, fairly sure that he was actually still asleep and he blinked a few times, peering out into the dark night at Nick. ‘How did you get through the gates?’

Nick gave him a weird look. ‘Erm, I know the code? You know, from when I used to come over all the time?’ He reminded Louis.

Louis nodded numbly. ‘Why are you here though? In the middle of the fucking night, in the middle of fucking winter?’ He asked.

‘You called me.’ Nick answered simply.

Louis’ eyes widened. ‘No, I didn’t.’ He denied, although something about that sounded vaguely familiar.

Nick’s eyes sparkled with amusement in the moonlight. ‘And you sent me text messages.’

Louis felt his heart fall into his stomach. ‘Oh god…’ He groaned, covering his eyes, vague memories starting to fall into place.

‘Can I come in? It’s bloody freezing out here.’ Nick said, and Louis watched him wrap his long arms around himself and immediately wished to be Nick’s coat. It was a sign that he was probably still drunk and far more drunk than he thought he was. Louis nodded, standing to one side and letting Nick through the door.

Shutting the door, Louis walked past Nick, standing up the coat rack and then went into the lounge. Nick followed him in slowly. ‘You weren’t kidding when you said you’d drunk a lot then?’ He asked, nodding at the almost empty bottle of rum on the coffee table.

Louis sat down and looked up at Nick stood by him. He shrugged. ‘I needed a drink.’ He answered quietly. ‘Congrats on winning last night, by the way. Why aren’t you out partying?’

Nick sat down on the sofa opposite Louis, the coffee table between them. ‘Because you called me.’ He answered softly.

Louis put his head in his hands, trying to shake the banging in his head away. ‘Did I have a conversation with Pig?’ He asked, looking up at Nick fearfully.

Nodding, Nick laughed briefly. ‘Kinda…you said…’ Nick paused. ‘You said you missed me.’ He said bluntly, watching for Louis’ reaction. 

Louis let out a slow breath and looked down at the coffee table. ‘Sorry.’ He mumbled.  
‘What for?’ Nick asked quietly.  
‘I…I shouldn’t say things like that when you’ve got a new boyfriend.’ Louis sighed, glancing briefly at Nick before looking away again.

Nick twisted his lips together, before taking off his scarf, gloves and coat, aware Louis was watching him. ‘It’s not really like that with Michael.’ He said, looking back at Louis, his hands clasped together on his lap.

‘Looked pretty friendly earlier.’ Louis muttered.  
‘So?’ Nick said defensively. ‘You were the one who broke things off. I didn’t know you were going to be there last night.’  
‘I wasn’t planning on it.’ Louis said.  
‘Breaking up with me or seeing me last night?’

Louis looked up at Nick and shrugged non-committedly. 

‘Did you just call me because you were drunk?’ Nick eventually asked, after a couple of minutes of silence.  
‘I don’t know why I called you.’  
‘Other than you miss me?’ Nick questioned.  
‘Yeah.’ Louis whispered.  
‘Do you want to listen to the voicemails you left me?’ Nick asked, getting his phone out of his pocket and passing it to Louis.

Louis glanced up at Nick and took his phone, cringing as he heard the first message play. 

‘I’m gonna get you some water.’ Nick told him, leaving Louis to listen to all of the messages.

Once Nick was out of the room, Louis curled up in a ball on the sofa, listening to his drunken ramblings on Nick’s voicemail. He was ready to die of embarrassment and shame as the last message played out and Nick came back in with two glasses of water and some painkillers for Louis.

Louis looked up at Nick as he passed his phone back to him, taking the water and painkillers with a small muttered ‘thank you’. Sitting up, he knocked back them both in quick succession.

‘Why are you here?’ Louis asked again, hearing Nick sigh at his repeated question.  
‘Why do you think?’ Nick asked.  
Looking up, Louis met Nick’s eyes and didn’t look away. ‘I don’t know Nick. After what I did, I’ve no idea why you want to even be near me.’

Nick rolled his eyes, then got up and walked over to sit beside Louis. ‘Michael and I aren’t serious.’ He told Louis. ‘It’s … it was kind of something to distract me, and he knows that. He didn’t…like, he told me to come here, when I got your voicemails and text messages.’

Louis nodded, swallowing thickly; not knowing what to do with his hands with Nick sat so close to him.

‘Why did you take his advice?’ Louis wanted to know.  
‘He knows everything. He was kind of the person I talked it through with when you left.’ Nick admitted.  
‘Harry knows too.’ Louis told Nick and raised an eyebrow, as Nick didn’t look surprised. ‘Did you already know that?’ Louis asked.

Nick smiled. ‘Yeah. He called me after you told him.’

Louis rolled his eyes, shut them and buried his head in his hands again. ‘Great. What did he tell you?’

Nick put one of his hands on Louis’ knee and Louis opened his eyes, staring at Nick’s hand. ‘Not much, just that you’d told him what had happened and that he thought that you thought you’d made a mistake.’ 

Louis looked up. ‘Why didn’t you call? Why did you hook up with Michael then?’ He wanted to know.

‘Ok, this is going to sound pretty bad.’ Nick started. ‘Michael and I hooked up…’ He trailed off and closed his eyes. ‘Two nights after you left.’ He said quickly.

Louis’ eyes widened. ‘Wow. Right. Ok.’ He said, pushing Nick’s hand off his knee and shuffling to the end of the sofa.

Nick followed him. ‘No, don’t be like that. Do you have any idea how shit what you did was?’ 

Louis glared at him. ‘Yes. Of course I do but I didn’t fall into bed with someone else!’  
‘Michael has always known it was going to be rebound thing.’ Nick insisted. ‘I was very drunk when it happened, I just kind of kissed him and he didn’t stop me.’

‘And you just carried on the next day?!’ Louis snapped.  
‘You’d just dumped me and told me that you didn’t want to see me! Why shouldn’t I have done?’ Nick asked crossly.

Louis looked down at his own hands, biting down on his lip. ‘I thought I meant more than that.’ He admitted quietly.  
‘You did. You do.’ Nick said, wrapping his hands around Louis’. ‘Come on, it’s the middle of the fucking night, I should be out celebrating with Che and the X Factor people and when I got your messages and heard your voicemails, I left them. I didn’t tell anyone I was going other than Michael who happened to be with me when I got your calls.’

‘I’m sorry I ruined your evening.’ Louis told him, feeling his heart beating a little faster at Nick’s touch.

Nick laughed softly. ‘I’m here, aren’t I? How exactly have you ruined my evening?’ He asked with a smile. ‘What did you miss about me the most?’ He teased gently. ‘My good looks, my charm, my sparkling wit…?’ He asked, smiling warmly at Louis as a grin spread over his face.

‘Everything.’ Louis admitted. ‘Well, perhaps apart from all those things you’ve just listed.’ He teased back. ‘I was such an idiot.’ 

Nick nodded in agreement. ‘Yeah, you tosser, you were.’  
‘So, you and Michael aren’t…exclusive?’ Louis asked, his eyes on Nick’s lips.  
‘No, we’re not.’ Nick confirmed, licking his lips at the way that Louis was watching him. ‘He knows I’m here and…well, he knows how I feel about you and that …’ Nick trailed off, not knowing quite how to put what he meant because he didn’t want to scare Louis off.  
‘That you might want me back? For, like…good?’ Louis asked, moving a little closer to Nick.

Nick laughed. ‘Yeah…that.’ He agreed. ‘But, like…will you remember this, in the morning?’

‘Are you staying?’ Louis asked hopefully.  
‘Lou, I really, really want to.’ Nick sighed, his eyes closing briefly as his stomach fluttered nervously. ‘But you don’t remember calling me or messaging me tonight and I don’t…I don’t want this to be a mistake.’ He told Louis.

Louis shook his head. ‘I promise you Nick; I swear I will remember this. You are never going to be a mistake.’ He said desperately, feeling sick with nerves that Nick wasn’t going to stay.

Nick just watched Louis for a few moments. ‘Please don’t make me regret this Lou.’ He murmured before he leant forward and pressed his lips against Louis’.

Louis sighed heavily into the kiss, rearranging himself so that his legs were either side of Nick and he shuffled closer in, wrapping his legs around Nick’s waist, putting his hands around Nick’s neck and clinging onto him tightly as his lips parted and he slid his tongue into Nick’s mouth.

‘Fuck, I’ve missed this.’ Nick panted against Louis’ lips, his hands on Louis’ waist, Nick’s right hand sliding under his t-shirt, his fingers softly brushing against Louis’ skin.

‘Shut up talking and kiss me again.’ Louis begged, squeezing his legs around Nick’s waist, causing Nick to gasp loudly into their kiss.

‘You’re such a charmer, you know that.’ Nick breathed, sliding his hand further under Louis’ t-shirt and pulling him impossibly closer.

Louis ignored Nick’s words, the butterflies in his stomach going crazy as they kissed desperately and loudly.

Louis nearly jolted straight out of Nick’s arms as he felt Nick’s left hand cup him through his trousers, his cock already hard with want and he tipped his head back as Nick kissed down the column of Louis’ neck, undoing the fly to the trousers and sliding his hand inside.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck…’ Louis panted. ‘God, I’ve missed your hands, your fingers in me.’ He gasped as Nick curled his fingers around Louis’ cock and stroked him a couple of times before he dipped his index finger into the tip, causing Louis to buck up desperately into Nick’s hand. ‘God, I want you so fucking much Nick, so much…’ Louis trailed off, his mind in overdrive as he removed his hands from around Nick’s neck and fumbled with Nick’s jeans, wanting to feel Nick in his hand.

Nick swore loudly into Louis’ ear as Louis got his hand on him, jerking him roughly, encouraging Nick to do the same to him.

A moment or so later, Louis found himself on his back, Nick struggling to hop out of his own jeans then tugged Louis’ trousers down his legs, dumping them on the floor by them as he tore at Louis’ boxers to get to him. Kneeling between Louis’ legs, he leant forward and kissed Louis again before shuffling down the sofa and taking Louis straight into his mouth with no warning whatsoever.

‘FUCK!’ Louis called out, his hips bucking up into Nick and Nick held Louis’ hips down firmly, pinning him to the sofa.

‘I’ve missed your body so much.’ Nick began, pulling off of Louis and peppering the skin around his groin with little kisses before he licked up Louis’ cock, holding his hips down again as Louis tried to buck up. ‘I’ve missed marking your hips up, I’ve missed the taste of you on my tongue, I’ve missed how you smell…’ Nick trailed off before sinking down onto Louis’ cock again, taking him as deep in his throat as he could manage and Louis tensed beneath him, his breath coming out in ragged breaths as Nick brought him to the edge of his orgasm before he moved away again, teasing Louis mercilessly.

‘Please Nick, oh fuck, please…’ Louis begged frantically, chasing some friction from Nick, his arms raised above his head, fingers clasped together so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. ‘Please, god, let me come, Nick, please make me come.’ He gasped urgently as he could feel Nick’s breath on his cock. Louis knew he was just moments away from coming. ‘Fuck, please Nick, I want it so bad.’

‘How bad?’ Nick murmured, flicking the tip with his tongue briefly.  
‘So bad.’ Louis breathed.  
‘Tell me how bad Louis.’ Nick asked.  
‘God, more than anything I’ve ever wanted in my whole fucking life…NICK!’ Louis cried out over and over again as Nick sank down onto his cock again and Louis came hard down Nick’s throat, Nick gagging slightly with the ferocity of Louis’ orgasm, but he sucked and licked until Louis was a quivering wreck beneath him, gasping for breath.

Nick let Louis’ cock drop softly from his mouth as he moved up Louis’ body, kissing him deeply and Louis moaned at tasting himself on Nick’s tongue before Nick moved away again, kicking off his boxer briefs and hovering over Louis’ mouth.

Louis let go of his own hands, putting his hands on Nick’s hips as Nick pistoned in and out of his mouth. Louis struggled to suck hard before he started rocking Nick in and out of his mouth with his hands on Nick’s hips, setting the pace and he knew the moment just before Nick was going to come as he froze and gasped once as he came in Louis’ mouth.

‘Fuck me, you’re amazing.’ Nick gasped as he slid out of Louis’ mouth and down his body, settling his head on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis grinned as his body relaxed into the sofa, wrapping his arm around Nick’s shoulders and pulling him as close as he could. ‘I’m so sorry I did this to us.’

Nick peered up at him. ‘Just to clarify…?’  
‘Fuck, the break up thing, not this. Definitely not this.’ Louis said hurriedly.  
‘Thank fuck for that.’ Nick said, winking briefly at Louis before he dropped his head again.

Moments later, Louis heard Nick’s breathing even out and he knew that Nick had fallen asleep. With a yawn, Louis closed his eyes and joined him.

*** 

It was daylight when Louis woke several hours later. Trying to stretch out, he felt the extra weight on his arm and he smiled to himself, his eyes still closed. 

‘Thank god it wasn’t a dream.’ He mumbled before sliding out from underneath Nick. ‘Come on, babe…wake up.’ Louis said, shaking Nick by the shoulder rather forcefully.

‘No, still need to sleep.’ Nick muttered, trying to turn away.  
‘Nick. Let’s go to bed.’ Louis begged. ‘My backs killing me from the sofa.’

Nick rolled onto his back quickly and his eyes shot open. ‘Louis.’ He grinned.  
‘Yeah, yeah, come on old man.’ Louis smirked, holding his hand out to Nick.

Nick groaned as he hauled himself off the sofa. 

As they held hands, they walked up the stairs slowly. ‘Do you think I sent Pig mad last night, with all those phone calls?’ Louis yawned as they walked along the landing to his bedroom.

‘Fuck knows, but my parents probably weren’t massively happy about it.’

Louis stopped dead in front of Nick. ‘Your parents are at your house?’ He cried.  
‘Yeah. Why? Oh! Maybe they unplugged the phone?’ Nick suggested weakly.  
‘Oh my god, they are going to hate me.’  
‘It’s ok, I don’t have an answerphone, so you couldn’t have left me any messages, so they won’t know that it was you.’ Nick reassured him, pushing him gently into the bedroom.

‘I’m glad you came.’ Louis said softly as they stripped out of the rest of their clothes and climbed into his bed together.  
‘To your house or in your mouth?’ Nick grinned wickedly.  
‘Well, both, obviously.’ Louis smirked as he shuffled down the bed, laying his head on Nick’s chest as Nick wrapped an arm around his shoulder. ‘Night.’

‘Night Louis.’ Nick yawned. ‘See you in a few hours for round 2?’  
‘Can’t wait.’ Louis trailed off, already half asleep.


End file.
